


An Ode To My Demons

by FireChickenSeven



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Poetry, The Buried Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChickenSeven/pseuds/FireChickenSeven
Summary: Poems about the entities, recorded in situ.
Kudos: 2





	An Ode To My Demons

Buried 

I crawl under the desk, pull the chair back into place.  
The wall is solid as I press up against it, tucked away from the opening.  
I lean my head back in the corner, listen to the boiler rumbling quietly.  
Footsteps wander past, but they don't see me.  
My lungs catch, tight. The pressure is building.  
My neck aches. The desk is rather low.  
My elbow jars. It's so cramped.

I am caught in this wretched comfort, and I am safe.


End file.
